Byasana unrelated oneshotsdrabbles
by Ayla-tan
Summary: Title says it all. If I ever incorporate one of these into a chaptered fic, I will inform those who reviewed to the respective chapter via pm. Updated irregularly.    DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND IT'S CHARACTERS!
1. Spring Flower

THIS IS AN ONESHOT!

This just came to me and refused to go, so I wrote it down. I might explore on this idea further, but as of yet, I have nothing further planned- if I continue this story/or corporate this chapter in a chaptered story, I will pm everyone who reviewed to this.

**Timeline:** after the war against Aizen

**Summary:** Byakuya and Hisana are having a baby

Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><span>Spring Flower<span>

Byakuya felt more helpless than he could ever remember feeling, as he watched his beloved wife scream in pain, holding her hand, which in turn nearly broke his own with how hard she was gripping it. Each scream went straight into his core and he was saying reassurances to himself as much as to her, as the night went on. He felt incredibly guilty. This was his fault. She was suffering so much because of him. He should never have allowed things to go this far. Never. What if she would not make it? He knew that this time, he wouldn't be able to go on. Suddenly, it was over and Hisana laid there, panting, while a wail cut through the air. Byakuya didn't react to the wail, stroking his beloved sweat soaked hair back, congratulating her.

Only when Unohana said, „Congratulations to your newborn daughter", did he look up. Unohana was holding a bundle of...skin...that was making those awful wailing and he didn't know what to do at first, when she placed that bundle into his arms, showing him how to hold it correctly. When he looked down upon it, he was struck silent. _This is my child_, he thought, tears of joy in his eyes. _Mine and Hisana's. Our child. _He knew he was the happiest person alive.

_She is so small_ he thought, still staring at her in wonder. He was afraid he'd break her if he'd hold her to hard. Then he looked at Hisana, who had such a loving expression on her face that he felt like he was seeing her in a whole new light. Carefully, he extended the girl – their daughter- towards his wife, placing her into waiting arms. As the girl gurgled and bubbled, he watched Hisana's contend expression, transfixed onto their child and he wished time would just stop here. Then Hisana looked up at him, smiling. She squeezed his hand as he used his free hand to whisk back her hair, then laid it atop the newborns head. Hisana looked outside, where the first blossoms announced the coming spring, then back at him and then at the little girl on her chest.

„Haruka" She said, smiling, before she closed her eyes, exhausted. Byakuya smiled. The name fit, this child was just like a bud, and she would surely bloom into a beautiful woman, like her mother was. Yes, she was like a flower, their spring flower.

„Haruka it is." He affirmed, stroking his wife's hair affectionately. Then he straightened and, neither looking away from Haruka or Hisana nor letting go of his beloved hand, he greeted, „Rukia, Renji."

Said persons came into view, Rukia having tears of joy in her eyes, while Renji looked as if he did not really know what to do. He stood there a little awkwardly, before he bowed.

„Congratulations, Taichou." He fled the room then, cheeks red in embarrassement.

„Renji!" Rukia called after him and proceeded to apologize to Byakuya for Renji's impolite manners. She was struck silent, when Byakuya only chuckled lightly in response. For a few seconds, she stared at him, still not quite used to the 'new' Byakuya she'd come to know since Hisana's return, before a smile spread over her lips.

„Nii-sama" At her greeting, he looked up, smiling warmly at her.

„Come, meet your niece. Haruka."

* * *

><p>So... how was it? Did you like it or not? Please tell me in your review! And if you have critics, tell me too, I want to improve :)<p>

'Haruka' means 'spring flower', by the way. 


	2. Sleep

Byasana drabble.

Summary: Hisana is back, Byakuya has trouble sleeping.

* * *

><p><span>Sleep<span>

Hisana was back. Sometimes, Byakuya still found it hard to believe and there were nights where he didn't want to go to sleep, for fear that she would vanish again, that everything would turn out to be a dream. But, being that she knew him best, she always realized when he was having such doubts and she would talk him out of it, which more often than not made him glad that there was nobody else there, seeing him as such a wreck. One time, they had already been lying on their futon, when those fears had attacked him. Immediately she had noticed the slight, but to her significant, shift in his reiatsu and looked at him worriedly, while sitting up.  
>„Byakuya? What's wrong?"<p>

„Nothing, Hisana."

„I know that you're lying, so what is it?" Damn, he swore she hadn't been so demanding before.

„I'm fine, go to sleep Hisana." Well, he could always try.

„While you force yourself to stay awake? I don't think so." He had stared at her, asked her how she knew. She had frowned at him and whispered, „Are you scared that I will vanish if you sleep?" He had found himself nod.

„I won't go anywhere. My place is right here, beside you." She had kissed him (it had made his heart stutter in his chest) and then guided his head into her lap. When he had started to protest, not because he didn't like it, but because he felt embarrassed, he was a man after all, she had shushed him with her fingers. Stumped, because he didn't remember her being quite this...persuasive, he had shut up. It hadn't been long before her delicate hands running through his hair had turned every rational thought into rubbish, only leaving thoughts of her.

„What are you doing?" He'd slurred and she had smiled down at him. His heart-beat had quickened at her warm expression, at having _her _there.

„Putting you to sleep, what does it look like?" She had told him later he had blushed at that, though he refused to admit it (Why should he? He had not blushed). He had closed his eyes, huffed and pretended to be offended, all the while knowing that she knew it was an act, „I'm not a child." She had laughed then and answered she knew that he wasn't, but she liked carding her fingers to his hair. And since he in truth did like her fingers in his hair, that had been the end of their ''argument''. Before he had been fully drawn into the land of dreams, he had murmured sleepily, „love you", her answer of „I love you too" putting a smile on his face as he finally surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p>Byakuya totally blushed ;)<p>

How was it? It sounds somewhat sappy to me, so if it is, please give me some advice how to change it.

Hope you liked it either way, though^^


	3. In the Morning

No, I've not died :) But I've changed my pen-name... as you can see ;)

This theme has been in my head for quite a while, but I couldn't write it before. I still might change it (in which case I'll inform you) or post a similar one to this at a later point.

**Timeline:** pre-series

**Summary:** She loves waking up first

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bleach or it's characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>In the Morning<span>

He was facing her, one strand of hair falling into his face which was relaxed in peaceful sleep, mouth opened slightly. His left arm was lying about her waist, pulling her against him, though it was not restricting, rather, it was protective and his right arm was bent so that his hand was lying next to his face. Sometimes she still feared she would wake up to find that she had dreamt everything and that he was not real, that their marriage had not happened and that she was in fact still in Inuzuri, lying in some dirty alleyway instead of in a warm and dry futon.

Usually, he would be the first one to wake up and she would wake to him watching her intently, so this rare moment was even more precious to the petite woman. She raised her right hand, brushing away the hair that tumbled into his face and smiled when he leant instinctively into her touch, though he did not wake. Scooting closer, she propped herself up on her left arm while she followed his jaw-line with her right hand. His eyelids twitched, then opened to reveal sleepy, stormy grey eyes and his lips stretched into a warm smile as he looked at her. He shifted onto his back, pulling her along so that she was half lying on his chest.

„Good, morning, Hisana." He murmured sleepily and Hisana smiled back, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, whispering,

„Good morning, Byakuya-sama. Have you slept well?" Byakuya cupped her chin, gazing into her eyes deeply.

„Very. But I've woken up even better." Then he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>...I like to imagine the characters asleep- it's cute and adorable... and especially with Byakuya, who's always so tense when awake :

(When he's not alone with Hisana, of course)

And how was it? Please comment!

Till next time!


	4. Jealousy?

Hello again! This just came to me :)

**Timeline:** shortly after Haruka's birth (a day or two at most), so after Aizen

**Summary: **Haruka's keeping them up at night

DISCLAIMER: if I owned Bleach, Hisana wouldn't have died and they would have a baby

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy?<span>

Byakuya watched silently as Hisana fed their little baby girl. It was the middle of the night, and he should be resting, he knew, as he would have to go to work the next day, but he couldn't- or more like, didn't _want_ to- fall asleep now. For a short moment, he felt a spark of jealousy toward the contently sucking baby, pinkening in emberassement at this childish emotion. He had absolutely nothing to be jealous of, he chastised himself. He had a wonderful wife and an adorable little girl, who would grow up into a fine woman just like her mother. He would give his best to be the best father little Haruka could wish for. Haruka would need both their support, as being that she was currently heir to the family, she would be scrutinised hard. Byakuya knew this from his own experience already, but for Haruka, it would most likely be even worse, as he had the feeling the elders still hadn't forgiven him for marrying Hisana _again_ and would try their utmost to prove to him how wrong his decision of marrying 'a low-born', as they would call Hisana if he hadn't forbidden it, had been. Inwardly, Byakuya snorted in disgust.

_They can try all they want. I know that marrying Hisana was right and I won't let them convince me otherwise._

Well, he had nothing to be jealous of, only perhaps the fact that Haruka was all Hisana was focusing on at the moment (he loved his baby very much, but it was not easy to share _his_ Hisana even more now, having just become used to sharing her with Rukia) and that he would be away from home the next day. Just as he reflected on this, Haruka was finished eating and Hisana was burping her, looking up. Her lips formed a warm smile as she found Byakuya awake and staring at her, which still brought color to her cheeks, and she stood, walking towards him.

„You should be asleep, love." She chastised him gently, chuckling when he didn't answer. Shifting the softly cooing Haruka into the crook of one arm, she placed her free hand onto his chest, gently but firmly pushing him down on the covers.

„Sleep. I'll join you in a bit." She said firmly, kissing him and then tried to get back up to place Haruka back in the nursery into her crib (Byakuya had protested when she had suggested sleeping in seperate rooms so that Haruka wouldn't wake the two of them, so they had opted for a seperate room for the girl, who would be guarded by trusted servants who would fetch Hisana in the night, when Haruka was hungry), but finding that she couldn't because Byakuya was keeping her in place.

„Leave her here, with us." He said and she wanted to protest, to point out that Haruka would most likely keep him from his much needed sleep, but he didn't let her.

„I wake up anyway when they call you to feed her."

„Then I should sleep seperately from you, at least for the rest of this night." She said, trying again to stand up and Byakuya shook his head.

„Then I wouldn't be able to sleep at all." Hisana blushed and thought for a while, then she shrugged, settling into his arms, laying a now sleeping Haruka onto his chest, keeping a protective hold on her.

„You're stubborn, you know that? You'll regret it later." Byakuya chuckled in response, nuzzling her head.

„I don't mind being stubborn if that means I get to spend more time with you and Haruka." He murmured and Hisana laughed.

„Okay, I get it. But we should sleep now, Haruka will be waking us up soon enough."

A few hours later, a shrill scream woke them and, ears ringing, Byakuya silently asked himself whether he should have agreed to them sleeping seperately after all. Then his gaze fell on his two girls and he smiled.

_No, I wouldn't want to miss this, and I'm used to little sleep anyways._

* * *

><p>...I'm not sure whether the title really fits...does it?<p>

How was it anyway? Please tell me in a comment :)

Till next time! *waves*

~Ayla


End file.
